my_fairy_tail_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Keezheekoni Dragneel
Keezheekoni Dragneel (キゼフエコニ ドラグニル, Kizefuekoni Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She is the adopted younger sister of Natsu Dragneel. Keezheekoni is one of the six dragon slayers in Fiore and the second elemental dragon slayer. Appearance Keezheekoni is a short, petite young girl of average height, with dark olive green eyes, shoulder length light blue hair with uneven, chin length bangs that frame her face and abnormally sharp canines. Keezheekoni has a scar located on her right shoulder where her first guild mark was located. She gained this scar while on a job with Natsu, a few months after she joined Fairy Tail. Keezheekoni’s new guild mark is located on the right side of her stomach and is crimson red in colour. Keezheekoni’s main outfit consist of a dark blue short sleeved shirt with white splatters on the front, that exposes most of her stomach and guild mark and grey, above the knee short’s, with crimson stripes running down each side. Her hair hangs loosely down her back, only being tied up if she deems it necessary or when using her magic. While in Edolas, Keezheekoni wears an orange and green dress with a blue hem along the bottom. Underneath the dress she wears ankle length, black tights. Her hair is tied up in two pigtails with the hair ties hidden under two strands of hair. While on Tenrou, Keezheekoni wears her normal outfit until it was partly destroyed. She then wore a Celestial Spirit outfit that Virgo gave her. This outfit consisted of a white sarashi round her upper chest and a dark blue pleated skirt with a small, white trim running above the end. Her hair is held back from her face with a sparkly/glossy black headband. After returning from Tenrou island, Keezheekoni wears a dark blue and purple top, with a luminous lime green fairy on the front, that extends to just below her chest and below the knee grey pants with crimson red stripes running down each side. He bangs remain chin length, but are no longer roughly cut, with a bang falling between her eye, while the rest of her hair is tied up in two low braids that hang down her front. Part way through the Grand Magic Games she changes her outfit to a black, sleeveless, hooded top with a metal shoulder plate on her left shoulder and a black strap across her body and two black belts that hold the bottom of her top closed. Her outfit is complete with black pants and boots that she doesn’t wear. Her hair is now roughly cut with the exception of two thin braids down her back. Keezheekoni’s bangs are no longer present as she now has them tucked back underneath a third braid that is tucked around head like a headband. She will leave the bottom of her shirt open or tie it up Keezheekoni can’t see more then three feet in front of her so she has a strong dislike for shoes and refuses to wear them, her only exceptions being two of her reequips, although she was seen wearing boots while viewing the GMG. Her reason for tis was because she was wearing a pair of sight enhancement glasses that had been created and given to her by Porlyusica in order for her to be able to view the GMG clearly from the participants box. Personality Keezheekoni is naturally shy and quiet in nature, hardly ever speaking above a loud whisper especially when she has just met someone or is extremely nervous. Despite this she is seen shouting at Natsu and joining in with the guild brawls that Natsu starts. She is very eager to help and is a fiercely loyal and protective friend, a trait that she has said to have picked up from her guild mates. Like the other Dragon Slayers, excluding Wendy, Keezheekoni enjoys fighting and is quick to intervein with brawls between Grey and Natsu although this habit usually results with her obtaining severely bruises. Like other Fairy Tail members Keezheekoni is very destructive with her magic. She is also noted to be the guilds former cry baby due to her tendency to burst into tears is someone stared at her or spoke to her in a frightening tone of voice. This habit seems to have vanished by the time Lucy Heartfillia joined the guild. Keezheekoni is seen to very close to Natsu and her exceed Kimba. Due to her magic Keezheekoni is unable to see clearly for more than three feet in front of herself. Because of this she never wears shoes and is not afraid to voice her dislike for any form of foot wear. Also, she says that she had never worn shoes as they restrict her vision as she can sense some vibrations through the ground to an extent although it is impossible to do this in a built up aria such as in the guild hall or in Croces. As a dragon slayer Keezheekoni suffers motion sickness when riding on any form of transportation. Her condition started when the crystals she had been eating to prevent it stopped working during the seven years she had spent on Tenrou Island. Magic and Abilities Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic (エレメンタルドラゴンスレイヤーマジック, Erementaru doragon kirā majikku): Keezheekoni is the Elemental Dragon Slayer meaning she can control all four main elements and a few sub elements. Unlike other dragon slayers, Keezheekoni cannot access most of her magic without using a series of reequips. Also, she can’t consume all elements without being in her dragon force due to the fact that they disagree with her. In order to replenish her energy reserves she eats a wide variety of earth and crystals. As she can’t control her magic Keezheekoni’s “reequips” have a set time limit unlike Mitzie Heartlance who could use one reequip until her magic energy ran out. Element Dragon Roar (要素ドラゴン咆哮, Yōso doragon hōkō): A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Keezheekoni breathes a hurricane-like blast of the four elements at her target. It first appears as with all the element being separate but change to a green colour after having her second origin unlocked. Element dragon Iron fist (要素ドラゴン鉄の拳, Yōso doragon tetsu no ken): Keezheekoni engulfs her fist with the element’s and delivers a swift punch to her opponent. Element dragon wing attack (要素竜の翼の攻撃, Yōso ryū no tsubasa no kōgeki): Keezheekoni forms trails of elemental magic from her hands while rushing her opponent. She then leaps into the air and swings her arms down, sending the elements crashing down on her opponent. Water Princess (水のプリンセス, Mizu no purinsesu): Keezheekoni’s outfit changes to a short dark blue kimono with red trimming and a purple flower in the bottom left hand corner. Her hair is tied up in two pigtails. While in this form Keezheekoni is able to use her water based attacks. Her time limit for this form if 1 hour. Earth Princess (地球プリンセス, Chikyū purinsesu): Keezheekoni’s outfit changes to a short lime kimono with brown trimming and a light blue marking in the bottom left hand corner. Her hair is tied up in two pigtails at the base of her head. While in this form Keezheekoni is able to use her earth based attacks. Her time limit for this form if 30 minutes. Air Princess (エアプリンセス, Eapurinsesu): Keezheekoni’s outfit changes to a short light blue kimono with bluish-purple trimming and a green swirl in the bottom left hand corner. Her hair is partly left down while the rest is tied up in two loops. While in this form Keezheekoni is able to use her air based attacks. Her time limit for this form was 48 seconds but later changed to 15 minutes. Fire Princess (火災プリンセス, Kasai purinsesu): Keezheekoni’s outfit changes to a short orange kimono with yellow trimming and a flame pattern along the bottom. She also dons two arm warmers. Her hair is left down and her right eye if covered by her fringe. While in this form Keezheekoni is able to use her fire based attacks. Her time limit for this form was 30 seconds but later changed to 5 minutes. Feather Dancer (フェザーダンサー, Fezādansā): Keezheekoni’s outfit changes to a sleeveless white top and a whit skirt with blue trimming with a gold decoration around her waist. She dons feather attachments on her upper arms and white gloves. She wears black tights underneath the skirt that are tucked into white and blue boots with pink tips. During battle she will discarded the boots if she gets the chance as they will disappear as soon as they lose contact with her body. Her hair is tied up in two pigtails and held with a black ribbon. While in this form Keezheekoni is able to use her feather/surprise attacks. Her time limit for this form if 72 hours. Forest Nymph (森のニンフ, Mori no ninfu): Keezheekoni’s outfit changes to a sleeveless green and yellow top with a pinkish red cape, green pants and gloves. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail in the right hand side of her head. Like her feather Dancer reequip Keezheekoni tends to dich her shoes if she gets the chance. While in this form Keezheekoni is able to use her flower based and camouflage attacks. Her time limit for this form if 48 hours. Iron Maiden (アイアンメイデン, Aianmeiden): Keezheekoni’s outfit changes to a sleeveless black top and matching skirt that are joined together with two strips of black cloth. The top has no collar and pointed silver decorations along the top. Her hair is tied up in high pony tail with a strand of hair hanging down in front of her right eye. While in this form Keezheekoni is able to use her iron based attacks. Her time limit for this form if 10 hours. Shadow Demon (影の悪魔, Kage no akuma): Keezheekoni’s outfit changes to a black and white dress with black gloves. Her hair is tied up in two buns each with a strand of hair hanging down, and a decorative piece of head gear is on the forehead. While in this form Keezheekoni is able to use shadow attacks. Her time limit for this form if 8-18 seconds so she does not use it even though she keeps trying to increase the time limit. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Keezheekoni’s outfit changes to a sleeveless dark blue top and black shorts with a blue bandana. The top has no collar and a pointed silver dragons’ teeth along the top. Her lengthens ang becomes rough and jagged. Keezheekoni’s eyes turn red with purple sclera’s. Her skin is partly covered in orange scales while some of her skin turns green While in this form Keezheekoni is able to use all elemental attacks. She is however, unable to enter Dragon Force at will. Enhanced Smell: Keezheekoni, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, is she is not in a heavily built up aria. Enhanced Hearing: Keezheekoni has shown extremely fine hearing, able to hear the voice of Natsu when he was whispering half way across the guild hall. Equipment Crystal Knife: While in Edolas Keezheekoni fought using a Magic Item that crystallised anything it cuts. Katana: While wearing her Celestial Spirit outfit Keezheekoni is seen carrying a katana that she says was formally owned by Mitzie. Sight enhancement glasses: Trivia * Keezheekoni’s name means burning fire. * When drunk Keezheekoni tends to do embarrassing feats, her most know feat is somehow losing her shirt. * Keezheekoni hates Jason from Sorcerer Weekly describing him as loud and annoying * She has only appeared in Sorcerer Weekly once, even though the photo was secretly submitted by Natsu as a joke * Her favourite food is strawberries although she tends to eat the green tops as well * Keezheekoni cannot control her magic very well * Keezheekoni’s favourite colour is red * Keezheekoni once wore a replica outfit of Natsu after they returned from Tenrou, much to the horror of Lucy. Quotes Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail